1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to aircraft control method, and, more particularly, to flight simulators.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flight simulator can be defined as a system that simulates the operating conditions of an aircraft in an environment. The environment typically includes landscape, static objects, such as houses, bridges, trees, etc., and atmosphere. The environment may also include weather conditions and atmospheric effects, such as clouds, rain, thunderstorm, snow, blizzard, etc.
Flight simulators provide a means to experience aircraft handling and behavior in a variety of situations and environments. However, direct control over simulated aircraft can be challenging, especially when a user need to operate multiple input devices. But when the user controls a desired direction of flight of the simulated aircraft, the user can operate a simulated aircraft without a need to control multiple input devices just to align the aircraft with the desired direction.
Controlling desired direction of flight instead of controlling, for example, ailerons, elevator and rudder, the user will be able to takeoff, land, fly traffic patterns, intercept other aircraft, etc., without spending a long time learning how to align simulated aircraft with the desired direction.